1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of biologically-active somatotropin compositions. More particularly, it concerns biologically-active compositions of somatotropin formulated for extended release into the bloodstream of an animal following parenteral administration, methods of preparing these compositions, and methods of using the same.
2. Technical Problem Addressed by the Invention
Although prolonged activity of some biologically active (bioactive) polypeptides can be achieved by parenterally administering only very small doses, others are required in sufficient serum concentrations and/or have such a short half-life in serum that a substantial dose must be administered to provide the desired biological effect over an extended time such as a week or longer. Somatotropins (growth hormones) are an example of such polypeptides.
To prevent undesirably rapid release into an animal's bloodstream, certain polypeptides have been parenterally administered in liquid vehicles which may optionally contain hydration retardants (antihydration agents) or in association with metals or metal compounds that further lower their solubility in body fluids. To avoid the need for unacceptably large quantities of such a vehicle, and for other reasons including superior prolonged release performance, it is advantageous to employ substantial concentrations of the polypeptide in the vehicle, e.g., as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,108 to James C. Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,140, assigned to Eli Lilly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,927, assigned to Lucky, Ltd., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,163, assigned to LG Chemicals Ltd. However, there has been a need to improve the efficiency with which such polypeptides are released into the animal's bloodstream in a biologically active form (“bioavailability”) and/or, in some utilities, their effectiveness in providing the desired physiological response in the animal (“efficacy”). Each of these factors can substantially affect the amount of the polypeptide that must be administered to achieve the desired biological effect, and consequently, the cost of each administration. Typically, polypeptides such as somatotropins are made in prokaryotic organisms that have been transformed using recombinant DNA, such that even small quantities are very expensive to produce in the pure forms required for product safety and regulatory approval.
3. Description of Related Art
There is currently a substantial body of work which addresses the need for protein formulations which provide for extended release of biologically active polypeptides, including somatotropins. This body of work includes a number of publications describing the use of various stabilizing compounds and excipients. Furthermore, various methods of and devices for administering the bioactive compositions have also been reported in the existing art. Exemplary publications which address this technological problem include the following:
Christensen et al., WO 97/03692, discloses a formulation of growth hormone with zinc, and optionally lysine or calcium, ions. The formulation can contain an excipient such as a disaccharide, a polysaccharide, or a sugar alcohol. Growth hormone so formulated showed resistance to deamidation.
Ferguson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,140, discloses a sustained release formulation comprising bovine somatotropin in a carrier comprising a wax (about 1% –20% by weight) and an oil (about 80% –99% by weight). On injecting into a dairy cow, the formulation led to greater milk production for 28 days.
Hamilton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,568, discloses compositions of animal growth hormones and stabilizers. The stabilizers are soluble in aqueous solutions, and generally are very polar. The stabilizers taught include polyols, amino acids, amino acid polymers with charged side groups at physiological pH, and choline derivatives. An aqueous formulation of the composition can be formed by (i) dispersing the stabilizer in an aqueous solution and (ii) subsequently adding the growth hormone. A solid formulation can be formed by (i) mixing the stabilizer and the growth hormone, (ii) optionally adding adjuvants, binders, etc. to the composition, and (iii) compressing the composition to form a tablet or pellet.
Kim et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,927, discloses a parenterally administered, slow releasing bioactive pharmaceutical composition comprising somatotropin, at least one tocopherol compound, and a release delaying agent.
Kim et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,163, discloses a formulation for the sustained release of animal growth hormone. The formulation comprises coating somatotropin containing pellets with a film of biodegradable polymer and a poloxamer.
Magruder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,229, discloses a device for delivering a beneficial agent, e.g. a growth hormone, to an animal. The device can also deliver a polyol as a viscosity modulating means.
Martin, EP 0 216 485, discloses a method of preparing growth hormones complexed with transition metals. Methods for promoting growth in animals by treating them with transition metal complexed growth hormones are also described.
Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,108, discloses extended-release formulations of bioactive polypeptides comprising the polypeptide at from about 10% by weight to about 50% by weight in a dispersion in a biocompatible oil. The polypeptide can be associated with a non-toxic metal or metal salt. The formulation can also comprise an antihydration agent, such as aluminum monostearate. Pikal, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,315, discloses formulations for the parenteral administration of human growth hormone comprising human growth hormone, glycine, and mannitol. The disclosed formulations are described as providing stabilization against protein aggregation.
Raman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,635, discloses a sustained release composition comprising a biologically active agent, e.g. somatotropin; a biodegradable, amorphous carbohydrate glass matrix, throughout which the e.g. somatotropin is dispersed; and a hydrophobic substance. The amorphous carbohydrate glass matrix comprises an amorphous carbohydrate and a recrystallization retarding agent, and makes up from about 60% by weight to 90% by weight of the composition. The composition is solid down to at least about 18° C.
Raman et al., WO 93/13792, discloses an implantable device comprising a transition metal-somatotropin complex in combination with a transition metal-solubilizing substance. The transition metal can be zinc, manganese, or copper. The metal-solubilizing substance can be an amino acid. Sucrose can be used to stabilize the somatotropin. The device can comprise silicone tubing or wax.
Seely et al., WO 93/19773, discloses aqueous solutions comprising (i) a lyophilized somatotropin composition comprising somatotropin and arginine HCl and (ii) a diluent comprising EDTA, nonionic surfactant, and optionally buffer or a non-buffering agent such as sucrose or trehalose.
Sivaramakrishnan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,572, discloses a device for controlled release of macromolecular proteins, e.g. somatotropin. The device comprises a water-soluble outer capsule completely surrounding an inner compartment containing non-uniform beadlets. The beadlets comprise a wax shell which surrounds a core matrix. The core matrix comprises e.g. somatotropin and optionally excipients, stabilizers, binders, and the like, e.g. magnesium stearate or sucrose. Upon dissolution of the outer capsule in the fluid environment in an animal, the beadlets are exposed to the fluid environment, and rupture at various times after exposure.
Sørensen et al., WO 93/12812, teaches that growth hormone can be stabilized by the presence of histidine or a histidine derivative. If the growth hormone is lyophilized, the composition can also comprise a bulking agent, i.e. sugar alcohols, disaccharides, and mixtures thereof.
Sørensen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,704, discloses a pharmaceutical formulation comprising a growth hormone and histidine or a derivative of histidine as an additive or buffering substance added to provide stability against deamidation, oxidation or cleavage of the peptide bonds in the growth hormone. Also disclosed is that crystallization of growth hormone in the presence of histidine or a derivative thereof gives rise to a higher yield of crystals having higher purity than known methods.
Steber et al., EP 0 523 330 A1, discloses a compacted, indented, partially-coated, implantable composition comprising a biologically active polypeptide (e.g. somatotropin); a fat, wax, or mixture thereof; and a sugar (e.g. mono-, di-, or trisaccharides).
Storrs, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,073, discloses a method for purifying and recovering biologically active somatotropin monomers. This work is based on the discovery that somatotropin monomers and somatotropin oligomers having overlapping isolelectric points may nevertheless be separated by selective precipitation over a very narrow pH range. Undesirable impurities are removed by this process and the purified somatotropin monomers recovered are suitable for parenteral application to target animals without further purification.
Tyle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,506, discloses a multiple water-in-oil-in-water emulsion for the sustained release of a growth hormone. The growth hormone is dispersed in an internal aqueous phase; the internal aqueous phase is dispersed in a water-immiscible liquid or oil phase; and the water-immiscible phase is dispersed in an external aqueous phase. The internal aqueous phase can include up to 40% by weight polyol, glycol, or sugar.
Viswanathan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,685, discloses a delivery device for a stabilized animal growth hormone. The device comprises a wall which surrounds and defines a reservoir. At least a portion of the wall is porous, to allow passage of growth hormone and stabilizer. The growth hormone and stabilizer formulation is substantially that disclosed by Hamilton et al., described above.
Despite the efforts described in the publications summarized above, there is still room for significant improvement of the technology. The present invention satisfies this need by providing improved, sustained release formulation of a somatotropin which has the advantages of providing both higher and more sustained levels of somatotropin in the serum of animals treated with these formulations.
The art summarized above discloses formulations in which the ingredients are present as solutes in aqueous solutions or as solids in tablets or pellets. The present invention describes non-aqueous injectable formulations in which dry solids are suspended in an non-aqueous carrier. Treatment of cattle, with the formulations described herein, results in surprisingly increased milk production and extended response to the new formulations in those animals.